


I know

by Angy98



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: Finding out had been a true enlightening, one that allowed him to pinpoint the cause of that ever-present underlying tone of sadness she had, and that pieced back together a whole year of subtle gestures, of voiced or silent advice and support as Gabriel walked back along the path of his memories.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	I know

The lair’s window closed, and Hawkmoth stood in the dark, empty room for a couple more minutes, before sighing and detransforming.

Victory had been never as close as it was that day. He had planned every detail of his new akuma, and the monster it created was smart enough to actually capture both Ladybug and Chat Noir. But as soon as it was about to steal their magical jewels, another heroine had intervened to rescue her friends.

Still bitter over his defeat, Gabriel took the lift back to his studio. “Nathalie! Bring me a-“ He ordered as soon as he was back in the room, but stopped in his tracks when he saw his assistant standing by the window, shaking as she kept staring out to the garden.

Gabriel reached for her across the room, until he was close enough to put a hand on her shoulder to make her turn around. As soon as he saw the tracks of tears staining her cheeks, he pulled her towards him and wrapped her in his arms.

She didn’t resist against it and hugged him back, sobbing against his chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Gabriel asked concerned. He’d never seen her break down like that, and it hurt him to see her cry.  
But he knew what was wrong, didn’t he?

“I... I’m _tired_...” Was all she replied among her tears.

Had she said those words a mere few days ago, he would have thought that her _‘I’m tired’_ translated to a _‘I’m tired of seeing our plans foiled’._

But as things suddenly snapped together in his mind, he had found the code to read every secret language that he never knew she was using.

Finding out had been a true enlightening, one that allowed him to pinpoint the cause of that ever-present underlying tone of sadness she had, and that pieced back together a whole year of subtle gestures, of voiced or silent advice and support as Gabriel walked back along the path of his memories.

The hardest thing was to acknowledge that what he always thought to be a _‘I’m tired of watching Ladybug win’_ , was actually something closer to a _‘I’m tired of sabotage myself’_ and to a _‘I’m tired of being about to lose you to her’._

“You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known, but I realize only now that I put too much weight on your shoulders. Forgive me, my dear, if I ever forgot that you’re human too, and that there is only so much stress that a human being can bear.” He apologized sincerely, stroking softly her hair trying to get her to calm down. “You no longer have to be Mayura, if you don’t want to; you can stop-"

"No! I... I want to help you, I-" She trailed off, once again unable to find the strength to voice her true desires.

Gabriel held her a little tighter when he heard another sob coming from her. "I know,” he eventually said quietly, leaning his head against hers.

Nathalie shook her head weakly. _No, you don’t. You can’t know._

“You no longer have to hide it. I _know_ ,” Gabriel repeated, his heart breaking for the intensity of the pain he felt radiating from her.

Nathalie pulled herself away from the embrace to look up at him, feeling scared and ashamed and cornered at the same time. The bewildered look in her eyes asked him a silent question; a question which Gabriel answered with a nod. “When did you...?” She asked, this time aloud.

“Not long ago...” Gabriel moved a hand up to dry a tear from her cheek, then rested it on her shoulder. “I’m flattered by the fact that you hold me in such high regards, and it pains me to know that I’m the cause of your suffering, but... I can’t give you what you’re looking for. I hope you’ll understand.”

Nathalie nodded and looked away, biting her lip trying to hold back new tears.

Knowing the truth was leaving her feeling empty, now. She’d always known that this would have been his reaction, and that hoping for anything else was such a foolish thing to do on her part, but it still hurt more than anything.

That’s why she’d tired so hard to keep her secrets away from everyone; unlike rejection, uncertainty still held hope in itself.

The woman tried to piece back her inexpressive, professional mask as best as she could. “I... I’d better... go, now. Sorry for...” She gestured vaguely. “... _this_ , and for making things awkward.” After a short pause, during which she tried to swallow down her embarrassment, she added a ‘Sir’.

The way she addressed him as, along with the hint of a nod she gave him so stiffly before starting to walk out of the room with equally stiff quick steps, made Gabriel cringe. There was still awkwardness radiating from her and into his brooch, along with a nuance of fear that told him, as if it had the ability to talk, _‘Please, now that you know, don’t push me away!’_

‘ _Don’t push me back to the distant coldness of being a stranger!’_

Nathalie had already a hand on the door handle when he called her name. “Your feelings and emotions are not something you have to be ashamed of,” Gabriel told her when she turned back towards him. “And I have faith that this won’t change things between us.” He went on, answering her silent plea. “You’re still my most faithful and trusted employee, and the only person I would dare to define a friend. Don’t forget that.”

Nathalie tried to offer him a smile before nodding and leaving the room.

Gabriel followed her with his gaze until the door closed once again. Then, he turned once again back towards the painting of his wife to stare at it intently, his hands clenched behind his back.


End file.
